


Until the end

by eternal_sonnet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt, End of the World, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_sonnet/pseuds/eternal_sonnet
Summary: A double drabble in which Crowley reflects on the end of the world.Written as a warm up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Until the end

It was supposed to be a glorious end.

If not glorious, at least a fascinating tragedy like a Renaissance era painting with shadows cast over the world. Instead it is quiet, more quiet than it has ever been, Crowley realises, more quiet than the times when traffic was non-existent.

Aziraphale must have realised it as well, as Crowley can hear a melody coming from the other room. Chopin, he thinks, one of the angel’s favourites, the composer he once described as a poet. From the window, he can see a woman walking on the sidewalk as if in a daze. He moves towards the other room where the angel is sitting on the sofa, his book forgotten on the table, his eyes distant. 

He sits next to him and Aziraphale leans his head on his shoulder. Instinctively, Crowley wraps his arms around his love and the angel doesn’t cry but he lets out a deep pained sigh that is almost a sob. Crowley wants to comfort, say it was inevitable, offer a stroll around the park.

Words get stuck in his throat. His eyes well up under his sunglasses. Together, they begin to mourn the end of all things human.


End file.
